venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Josh
'''Josh '''was a girl who worked as a pumpkin picker in her original dimension, she has a sister named Tyler. Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast met her while they were in an alternate reality with Tattletail. Ghost stated that she looked like Josh Dun from the band Twenty One Pilots, initiating the rest of the people she met to call her by that name. She accidentally triggered an explosive that killed her, Ghost, and Toast. Later on, Josh went to school with Toast and Tattletail to be taught under Darth Calculus. Josh was attracted to Johnny Toast, and continually followed him and called him handsome. Once again at school she was killed by a explosion. Josh later appeared along with her husband Aaron who dressed up as a Teletubby for some reason. She also had an adopted daughter who turned out to be Sally Villainchalla with amnesia. Papa Villainchalla then showed up at their house and pretended to be Papa Quietchalla to get in. He then revealed who he really was and killed Aaron, only for him and his family to be killed by Josh. Josh was later killed by an explosion. She later became a bandit and tried to rob Johnny Ghost, but instead killed a random guy who called Twenty-One Pilots "Twenty-Two Pilots". She later appeared during the Billion Year war looking for her brother Action Charlie and joined Papa Acachalla's group in searching for him.She was thought to have died from falling off a roof while trying to follow Acachalla but was later revealed to be alive and rejoined her original group, which included Jenny Ghost, Jenny Toast and their PIE army.She later died in an explosion while trying to control one of the enemy tripods. After the Billion Year War was prevented and the timeline was set back to normal Josh tested several fidget spinners with Johnny Ghost and this possibly inspired them to form the Fidget Spinner Cult with Wendy, Sally, and Toast. Josh later betrayed this cult by attacking them but was killed by Ghost. She has said that she is not the actual Josh from the band Twenty One Pilots, but she is alright with being referred to as "Josh from Twenty One Pilots" and considers the band to be "cool". Personality Isaac Frye describes her as "cute". As said by Adriana (Adri), Josh is a patient yet crazy (in a fun way) person. Alter-Egos * Jacob (Greece Bandit Name) Relationships Tyler Tyler was Josh's sister. Both got along well, with Tyler willing to shoot anyone who was bullying Josh (even though it was just a mirror). Both Josh and Tyler were mistaken as Josh and Tyler from Twenty One Pilots. Johnny Toast Josh met Johnny Toast and his partner, Johnny Ghost, while they were in an alternate Tattletail world. Josh began to grow attracted to Toast and she followed him, telling him he was handsome and the like. Even though Josh accidentally killed Toast and Ghost, Toast apparently still tolerated her, becoming one of her classmates in Darth Calculus's class. Gavin Toast Josh flirted on Gavin while he robbed the bank she was working at, mistaking him for his brother Johnny. Amiee Josh and Aimée were best friends but ended up fighting over Gavin Toast, who they both tried to flirt with. Darth Calculus Holding a teacher-student relationship, Darth Calculus didn't care much for Josh besides making sure that she learned while in his class. In the process of their lessons, Calculus didn't award Josh a star, since she didn't answer any of his questions correctly. Tattletail Tattletail was one of Josh's classmates and lived abundantly in the alternate world where Josh met Johnny Toast and Johnny Ghost. Johnny Ghost Josh got on Johnny Ghost's nerves many times, causing him to dislike her. An example is the time Josh unknowingly triggered an explosive, accidentally killing Ghost and his partner, Johnny Toast, along with herself. She later joined a Fidget Spinner Cult with Ghost but betrayed the cult by attacking them. She was PIE member in the Billion Year War timeline. Johnny Toast Josh and Toast went to school together but surprisingly didn't have much to say when they saved her from Tattletail dimension. She was a PIE member in the Billion Year War timeline. Aaron Josh loved her husband Aaron and was so upset when he was killed that she killed everyone in sight with a machete. Sally Villainchalla Josh adopted her when she had amnesia after she got her memories of being a villain back Josh killed her for working with Papa Villainchalla, who had killed Aaron Papa Villainchalla Josh hates him because he killed her husband.She also killed Villainchalla. Action Charlie We never see them interact but they are brother and sister and she presumably cares for him since she went searching for him. Jenny Ghost Jenny had thought Josh had died and was surprised when she showed up at their base. Jenny Toast (paranormal investigator) Jenny had thought Josh had died and was surprised when she showed up at their base. Sally Acachalla Josh was in the Fidget Spinner Cult with Sally and the cult by attacking them. It is possible she betrayed the cult because she though she was Sally Villainchalla. Wendy Josh was in the Fidget Spinner Cult with Wendy. She betrayed the cult and attacked them. Dummy Dummy is Josh's fiance who was originally a test dummy robot created by Johnny Toast, but he developed sentience, feelings, and a personality. Josh was very upset when he seemingly died, having a similar reaction to the one she had to Aaron's death, killing his accidental killer, Tictack Pattywhack the interior decorator. She calmed down when she realized that he was in fact just powered down from being knocked into a magnet and could be reactivated. Dummy constantly forgets that Josh is a woman, and not a man. Despite caring very much about Dummy she doesn't seem to be very faithful to him. She once cheated on him with a woman in Greece and has flirted with both Johnny and Gavin Toast. Trivia *Her player model was created by Zach88889. *She is from a Garry's Mod workshop addon called "Citizens+ Part 1". *There is Josh x Dummy merch. *She is bisexual but may lean more toward liking girls, having cheated on Dummy with a woman in Greece while pretending to be a man named Jacob, although she claims to have no memory of doing this. More evidence of this is that she openly flirts with both Gavin and Johnny Toast and when Johnny was turned into a woman she said it made him hotter. Appearances * Garry's Mod Roleplay: HAUNTED BY TATTLETAIL (First appearance) * TATTLETAIL GOES TO SCHOOL! Gmod * Gmod Funny Vegetable Mod (Garry's Mod) * THE MOP VIDEO * ACACHALLA IN THE BILLION YEAR WAR! | Fan Scripted Challenge - Episode 1 * JENNY GHOST AND TOAST! | Fan Scripted Challenge - Episode 3 * CAN YOU ESCAPE!? - Gmod Scary Hello Neighbor Mod Category:Characters Category:Gmod characters Category:Garry's Mod characters Category:Females Category:Character Category:Garry's Mod Category:Garry's mod Category:Gmod Characters Category:Gmod Category:HomelessGoomba's Characters Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Homeless Goomba Category:Isaac Frye Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay characters